


Dance Lessons

by Shigan



Series: Small Conversations [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake leads, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, dance, growing affection, relationships huh, rome wasn't built in..., we live we learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigan/pseuds/Shigan
Summary: A Dance can entail a lot more than a series of steps and motions. Affection is not built overnight. Unwittingly, Blake leads and Yang follows.The Vytal Festival is coming and the Beacon students learns to dance, picking up a few details about their partners meanwhile.Part 1 out of 2.





	Dance Lessons

**Beacon Academy / season 2 / Yang’s POV / Dance Lessons part 1**

Beta: Cyn, all hooray

***

 

“This is such a monumental waste of time.”

Blake’s grumpy comment was uttered at no one in particular, it was pure resigned annoyance at this point as she moved to the sound of professor Goodwitch’s staff hitting the floor in perfect staccato. Yang rolled her eyes, and thanked the gods that the other girl at least didn’t look uncomfortable as she took a step closer and spun between Yang’s arms. Yang caught her hand and turned them around into the second part of the dance.

“I’m sure Ozpin has his reasons.” Yang replied conversationally. And in all honesty, ‘compulsory dance lessons with a chosen partner of your team’ was pretty nice when that partner was Blake. Studly, tall boys were cool but Blake’s innate gracefulness was something else.

“Some of us have more important things to do, like trying to stop bad guys doing bad things.” Blake droned. “Couldn’t they at least have put on some music?” 

Yang did a quick jog down the memorized choreography, took one step to the right and spun while Blake expertly matched her but in the opposite direction, catching her hand in the last moment to pull her back in, meeting her in a double lunge with their arms linking. Yang’s thighs hurt from the static force while they held the pose for the appropriate amount of beats. A trickle of sweat ran down her back and she breathed out, focusing. Damn, this was hard.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t actual dance training, Blake.” She answered, looking over to some of the older students who were moving through a far more complicated set of moves.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember any actual dances that demands this much synchronization between the dancers, unless you’re a professional.” She explained. “And besides, if it was just for the purpose of us learning social etiquette, why assign us to another members of our team rather than just let us pair up with whoever we asked to the formal?” 

Blake blinked in realization as they ascended slowly to a standing position again, her arm now around Yang’s waist while Yang circled hers around Blake’s shoulder. She took the lead. “That makes a surprisingly amount of sense. You think this is meant as a part of battle training?”

“We do kinda go to a school that train professional warriors.”

“Couldn’t they just make us fight, as we usually do? I mean, look at those two.” Blake nodded towards two members of the CRDL team lumbering around miserably. 

They both grimaced at the awkward sight. “The cringe is real.”

Goodwitch suddenly switched to a faster tempo, which was the signal for them to swap dance. Several curses were heard across the hall as student shuffled around, trying to keep up. Nora screamed in frustration and stomped the floor. 

“Hmm, I dunno, but I don’t mind this really.” Yang said absentmindedly, her feet was all of suddenly very busy with trying to keep up with Blake’s quick, precise steps. “I mean, it does help us synchronize. I couldn’t have pulled off half the moves without you, and it does feel like we need to be a step ahead, predicting where the other will be and what you will do all the time. It’s kind of like fighting, isn’t it?”

Yang didn’t tell her she was actually enjoying being lead by Blake a lot. The dark-haired girl was a good dancer, nimble on her feet and very tactful as a partner, always being hyper aware of Yang’s moves. The fact that their bodies and faces had to be really close during this particular segment sure wasn’t a bad thing either. Blake’s perfume smelled a bit like flowers and rain, distinct, rich and threatened to overpower her suddenly brittle focus. The fact that she was wearing a black crop-top with an abundance of exposed skin sure added a whole other layer of thrill. Yang took a few moments to just take it all in, to be in the arms of a beautiful girl who no longer looked annoyed, but shot her a knowing, sly smile while they moved amidst their schoolmates.

They reached the end of the dance perfectly on the beat with Blake swooping Yang around and dipping her low with one arm supporting her waist. Yang on the other hand had locked her leg around one of Blake’s, throwing one of her arms up across her face in dramatic fashion while trying to stifle giggles.

“You’re a terrible sap.” Blake deadpanned, but there was only fondness in her voice.

“But what about Ninjas of Lov-”

“I’m dropping you if you finish that sentence.”

“I’ve got abs, I’ll fight gravity. I was born to fight gravity.” Yang went on, knowing very well that she was not experienced enough at dancing to keep the position. 

“And I like it when you’re feisty too.”

The familiar words made Yang’s heart lurch, just a little but enough for her to pay serious attention as the world shifted a little and refocused itself. Blake pulled her up again. The dance was over, Goodwitch blew in a whistle to end the class and reminded them of that this was to be a daily routine until the Vytal festival was over and was met with simultaneous groans of protest. Yang took several deep breaths which had nothing to do with the physical exertion. They were still standing really, _really_ close to each other and she wished that someone would open the windows to let in some cool air. Blake was still holding onto her hand and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“Yan-”

“WHAT ARE YOU _DOING??!!_ ”

The scream rung across the hall, turning heads everywhere. Yang sighed and looked over to the familiar pair and was surprised this didn’t come sooner. Ruby lay on the floor face-up, her limbs sprawled and with Weiss toppled over her, looking absolutely furious. People were moving away, trying to stay out of the way of the unbridled wrath of the Beacon Ice Queen.

“Weiiiisss, that huuuurt.” Ruby moaned. “And don’t yell!”

“I said one step backwards! Not a trust-fall, you _idiot!!_ ” Weiss yelled.

“But I’ve never danced before! I just followed your lead and you did say you would catch me!” 

“Oh boo hoo! We’re staying and practicing this until we can do it perfectly, or I swear-”

Blake giggled at the scene. At least there was one pair of teammates at Beacon who could use this training for real, though Yang wondered if she and Blake might need more than just a dance to truly understand and come clean with each other. Right now however was hardly the time.

“C’mon,” She simply said, walking towards her sister. “Let’s pull them apart before Weiss breaks out the dust.” 

Blake let go of her hand and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I just got into RWBY after volume 6 was released and wanted to see them dance :D.
> 
> The WhiteRose part coming up next.


End file.
